1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit which is formed by stacking semiconductor elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique for highly integrating a semiconductor integrated circuit has been developed by stacking semiconductor substrates provided with integrated circuits. Such a semiconductor integrated circuit which is formed by stacking semiconductors has been manufactured by sequentially stacking semiconductor substrates provided with integrated circuits. The semiconductor integrated circuit which is formed by stacking the semiconductors is formed such that semiconductor substrates are each provided with an integrated circuit and stacked by thinning the semiconductor substrates or the like (see e.g., Reference 1: Japanese Published Patent Application No. H6-61418, and Reference 2: Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2001-189419).